This application relates generally to inkjet printing, and more particularly to online service station functions of wiping and capping inkjet cartridges mounted in a print carriage.
Some prior color inkjet pen cartridges such as those used in the multi-cartridge Hewlett-Packard Paintjet and PaintJetXL printers functioned satisfactorily with no wiping and minimal capping. Other prior monochrome/color inkjet cartridges used in single cartridge Hewlett-Packard DeskJet printers were wiped and capped with relatively simple mechanisms of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,717. Complex problems arose when trying to service multiple ink cartridges having different color inks mounted together in a print carriage.